Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric and hybrid vehicles.
Description of Related Art
Gas or Diesel engine powered vehicles typically achieve poor fuel efficiency in terms of miles per gallon. Electric vehicles are beginning to become more popular. Hybrid vehicles, which use both electric motors and combustion engines, are also seen in the marketplace
What is need is a system and method to create a hybrid vehicle adapted to utilize an existing vehicle with a combustion engine, and to convert it into a hybrid vehicle.